The introduction of skill-based casino games has transformed the industry and opened up a great variety of arcade-type games designed to appeal to a younger player demographic. However, players of great skill and/or players that have mastered game play often find that they do not enjoy an advantage over comparatively less skilled players, which leads to some measure of frustration. Conventional regulated casino games generally have a predetermined RTP for all interactions with in-game assets, irrespective of the skill or speed of the player.